Snake Charmed
by GiLaw
Summary: Takes place after Circus of Ooze. Nova is mad at Sparx for looking for the Jungle Girl and she wants to know why he was looking for the Jungle Girl in the first place. SPOVA!


**Wazzup my favourite people? Enough talk, let's just get this sparky done! I'm on a super speedy sugar rush!**

**Snake Charmed**

The Snake Lady screamed. Next thing the coils that trapped Nova turned into black ooze. Before the yellow monkey could react, the Snake Lady had turned back to the Jungle Girl and was passed out and falling. It took Nova a moment to realise that she was falling too!

Nova went to scream but no sound came out. So she just scrunched up her eyes, hoping that the pain wouldn't last long.

And she landed in Sparx's arms.

Nova opened her eyes. Sparx was grinning to himself in a cocky way.

"I never miss," he chuckled.

Nova frowned. She hadn't seen it that clearly but she was certain that Sparx had been aiming for that flute player the whole time. He probably knew that the flute player controlled the Snake Lady the whole time. He didn't want to hurt the Snake Lady and he didn't want to admit that.

"Sparx," Nova muttered in a threatning tone. "Please put me down."

Sparx's face dropped. "Oh yeah. Sorry," he murmured, slightly embarrassed. But he did put Nova down onto the carousel pole. Nova sighed and gave Sparx a look.

She was going to have a serious conversation with him after the battle.

Later, the Hyperforce were in the real circus because Otto had gotten the oppurtunity to perform as a thanks for saving the Ringmaster, the Jungle Girl and the clowns.

Nova watched on as a few of clowns juggled custard pies around. She crunched on a bit of popcorn and turned her attention to the Jungle Girl who was belly dancing for the crowd. She looked next to her and saw that Sparx was watching the Jungle Girl as if she were some sort of angel.

"Sparx." Nova grabbed his arm. "We need to talk."

"But I'm watching the-"

"NOW!"

Sparx sighed but got up and followed Nova out of the tent. He had to follow her anyway because Nova had an iron grip on his arm. Chiro, Gibson and Antauri stared at the, (Otto was backstage preparing for his performance).

Only when they were outside and by themselves did Nova let go of Sparx's arm. Sparx winced at the strength of the yellow monkey who was glaring at her with her hot pink eyes. Hot pink eyes that were gleaming with anger.

"What?"

Nova snorted. "What do you mean 'what?'"

Sparx cocked his head, concerned and confused. "What did I do?"

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Nova screamed, her face just centimetres away from Sparx's. "I'll tell you what you did!" She cleared her throat and spoke in a cocky tone like Sparx's. _"Jungle Girl, here I come!"_

Sparx didn't reply, just blushed scarlet. Seeing that he wasn't saying anything, Nova slapped him on the face. Sparx let out a monkey yelp and clutched his cheek where Nova had slapped him.

"What did you do that for?"

"DID YOU GO LOOKING FOR THE JUNGLE GIRL OR DIDN'T YOU?! WAS IT YOU?" Nova roared, trying to hold the tears back.

Sparx hesitated. Nova glared at him, breathing hard. Finally, Sparx replied:

"No."

"No?" growled Nova, not satisfied.

Sparx shook his head. "No it wasn't. Why, were you jealous or something?"

Nova froze. "NO! No I wasn't!"

Sparx's concerned face turned into a cocky look with a flirty smirk. "You were jealous."

She could feel the tears coming and whipped around so her back was turned to Sparx. "I'm not talking to you!"

"Nova? You okay?"

**'Oh blazes, he's gonna see me crying. Yup, here come the tears.'**

Nova felt him touch her shoulder and slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" Her voice cracked and a tear fell down her face. It splashed onto the ground.

"Nova, you're crying!" Next thing Nova felt Sparx wrap his arms around her and pull her into a comforting embrace. At first Nova cringed but then she relaxed and returned the hug, realising that this felt just as good, even better than being held by Sparx. She could feel Sparx stroking her head which felt nice too.

"It's okay . . . I'm here," Sparx whispered.

That helped Nova calm down a little. The tears stopped falling down. A little while later, Nova broke the embrace and wiped the last few tears away. "So that wasn't you flirting with the Jungle Girl."

"That's a promise," replied Sparx. "The real me has far more important things on his mind."

Nova smiled. "Well then . . . let's go back inside. We don't wanna miss Otto's act."

Sparx grinned. "Sure thing, babe."

Nova lowered her eyebrows. "Don't call me babe."

"No problem . . . babe!"

Nova responded by playfully slapping Sparx's arms. "Okay, Sparky!"

"HEY! Don't call me Sparky!" Sparx laughed, grabbing Nova and playfully tackling her. Nova squealed happily and yelled out "YOU CAN'T STOP ME, SPARKY!"

"Oh really?" grinned Sparx, grabbing Nova's shoulders. Nova squealed again and scrunched up her shoulders and tackled Sparx around.

The two of them had a great night.

Neither of them may have had confessed their feelings for each other but at least both of them knew that they were still cool.


End file.
